The main objective of this service is to continue to provide expert radiotherapy consultation and treatment for patients of the NIH Clinical Center who have been admitted to services other than the Radiation Oncology Branch, NCI. The services rendered over the past twelve month period include: 270 patients formally seen in consultation; 291 patients treated in the department; advice and management of many additional patients provided on an emergency or "ad hoc" basis including 100-plus logged telephone consultations for advice on treatment or other general information. Aside from results on research patients as described in project reports from other institutes, the response to radiation therapy has been consistent with that reported from other major centers.